


light me up

by cinnamon_twists



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm crying, Implied past abusive relationship, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, aka seungmin, idk what else to tag, lapslock, minho had an abusive ex, minho has very slight insecurities, minho is seungmin's sun, minho smiles, protective seungmin, seungmin is helping him recover, seungmin is his world, seungmin just really loves his boyfie, seungmin would probably kill for minho, so is seungmin, soft minho, soft seungmin, thats ok minho is there to light up the whole world, they really love each other, theyre both saps, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_twists/pseuds/cinnamon_twists
Summary: minho has some leftover insecurities from his past relationship, luckily seungmin is there for himalternatively, seungmin tries comforting minho about his abusive ex, only for him to be the one who needs comforting, and minho is more than happy to do just that
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	light me up

**Author's Note:**

> all ive been writing lately is really heavy angst, so here's just some domestic and only slightly angsty 2min fluff because i love them 
> 
> it's very short and very self-indulgent but who cares nobody dies in this one lmao
> 
> also i cba to capitalize right now so lowercase intended!
> 
> i wrote this at like 7 am so apologies for typos and blah blah blah ok i love u enjoy pls

seungmin swore he was dragging channels into his floor with how much he was pacing around. he was pretty glad he was the only one home right now, as his roommates would no doubt be asking him what he was doing. it wasn't their fault, seungmin was stressed out a lot of the time, just like he was now.

he just needed to see minho. the boy had sent him a text that had him slightly worried. even a whole year into their relationship, seungmin knew that minho still had some insecurities about their relationship because of how his past one turned out, but after getting a message on snapchat that just said, 'why do you like me?' that was promptly deleted right as seungmin saw it, and replaced with 'i'll see you soon. i'm just catching the shuttle now.' he was beyond worried.

had he said something to make the other boy feel that way? had he done something? he huffed, stopping his movements in favor to just sit himself down on the floor. he was glad his roommates were in class. he really wouldn't survive their onslaught of questions right now. 

there was a knock at the door.

seungmin practically launched himself into the door, regaining his proper balance as he opened the door to minho. the boy was smiling. he always smiled, he was just always so bright, even when he was upset.

"hi baby." minho opened his arms up to seungmin, who pulled him into a tight hug. he let out a content sigh against seungmin's shoulder as seungmin gently scratched minho's head.

it was raining outside, minho was a little wet.

minho pulled away from the hug first. seungmin let him, he wasn't going to force him to keep hugging if he didn't want to. minho came into the apartment fully now, kicking off his shoes and setting his bag down on the floor near them.

seungmin followed him to the couch, laying next to him and setting his head on minho's lap. "is this okay?"

"of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" minho used one hand to gently stroke his fingers through seungmin's hair, the gentlest of smiles on his face.

god, seungmin was so in love.

"what are you thinking about?" minho asked while Seungmin reached to hold the hand not in his hair.

"you." seungmin squeezed his hand for effect. "how much i love you

"okay you sap" the chuckle that left minho's smiling face was perfect.

minho was perfect.

"i mean it! i really really love you so much." seungmin spoke with a smile, small chuckles from the both of them melting down into silence again. 

the rain had picked up, the pattering against the windows and roof now louder and more aggressive. 

"you know you can tell me anything, right?" seungmin began. "i mean like, if i ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable or-"

"hey," minho tried

"or upset, or if i say something wrong to you-"

"hey," one more attempt

"or if you need space or anything, anything at all, please-"

"seungmin." minho tried once more. seungmin stopped talking. he just looked up at minho. "i promise, you didn't do anything. it's not your fault, i know i worried you, and i'm sorry i did. it wasn't fair to you for me to do that." minho's voice was soft, gentle, just like the hand still stroking through seungmin's hair. "i just ran into my ex today. it just brought back all the bad things he said to me, i'm sorry. i'm really sorry for worrying you seungmin. i love you so much, and i know you love me too. i promise i'm okay."

seungmin could tell when minho was lying. he had certain habits, and he wasn't doing any of them. he was telling the truth. he was okay. so why the hell was seungmin crying?

"come on baby, sit up for me." minho's voice was gentle as he helped seungmin sit upright. he pulled seungmin into his lap, arms wrapping around him to pull him into a hug. "what's wrong, minnie? why are you crying?"

"i just.. just can't believe that he made you feel like that. you- you deserve to feel loved, hyung. you deserve happiness, you deserve the whole world." seungmin spoke as minho rested their foreheads together. 

seungmin tried to hide his face in minho's shoulder. minho didn't let him. "minnie, hey baby, look at me, please." 

seungmin looked at him. the smile on minho's face nearly made him cry harder. "seungmin, i do feel loved, i do feel happy. it's because of you. you make me feel like i have the whole world, because i have you. you are my world." 

and if seungmin could die right then and there, he probably would have. but he couldn't, not when minho was looking at him with the most loving eyes in the world, not when minho was wiping seungmin's cheeks dry of tears, not when he leaned in to press the softest, gentlest, most loving kiss to seungmin's lips. his heart skipped a beat. minho just had that effect on him. minho was his sun, he lit him up no matter what.

"i promise you, i will tell you if anything happens, okay?" minho spoke again.

seungmin nodded. "i love you so much."

"i love you too, baby. so so much."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i hope u cried too


End file.
